Data acquisition, processing, and imaging techniques are used to provide imaging of a region of a subterranean structure, to assist in identifying elements of interest in the subterranean structure, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs or other subterranean elements of interest. Vertical seismic profiling (VSP) is one type of a seismic data acquisition, processing, and imaging technique. Seismic data acquisition refers to using seismic sources to produce seismic waves that are propagated into the subterranean structure, with seismic receivers used to detect reflected seismic waves from which seismic data is collected. Other techniques can be used for imaging a subterranean structure, based on seismic data and/or based on electromagnetic (EM) data. EM data can be acquired by using EM sources and EM receivers.
A challenge in performing imaging, such as imaging based on use of the VSP technique, is the proper selection of migration parameters (e.g., aperture, dip, azimuth, velocity, etc.) that best solve the imaging problem under consideration. Migration can be used to move dips and/or other subterranean features to positions that are closer to their true positions in the subterranean structure when survey data (e.g., acquired seismic data or EM data) is rendered to an image. The selection of migration parameters is typically a manual process that relies upon knowledge regarding the geology of the subterranean structure and experience of the analyst. Such manual selection of the proper values for migration parameters can be time consuming and can be error prone.